


Together

by Wordon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: “你们俩是什么时候在一起的？”是啊……什么时候呢？





	

约翰始终想不起他和哈罗德是什么时候在一起的。他记得哈罗德何时揽过他的腰，记得他们何时第一次接吻，记得他们何时第一次做爱……但是“在一起”这件事，实在是难以界定。  
他记得哈罗德第一次从他身后抱住他的感觉。哈罗德的手臂环在他腰间，身体贴着他的整个后背，头靠在靠右侧肩胛的地方。  
那种感觉。被人需要的感觉……被喜欢的人需要的感觉。好像永远都忘不了。  
他记得他第一次触碰哈罗德的脸颊的感觉。哈罗德又在图书馆睡着了，好在这次是靠在办公椅上睡的。他的脸柔软又光滑，捧在手里是绵密的一片。手心从他的脸颊滑到脖颈，鱼际碰触到棉质衬衫的领子，再往里一点，满是温暖的柔软的感觉。他听到哈罗德猛一吸气，忙把手掏出来，转身装作自己刚进来。  
他还记得他们第一次接吻。那是在雨天，哈罗德把他送到公寓楼下——是的，那时候他还不知道哈罗德家在哪——分别时两个人都住了脚，犹豫着迟疑着就是不肯行动。哈罗德突然迈了一步，吻在他唇上。阴冷的雨天让哈罗德鼻尖脸颊连同指尖都是凉凉的，唯有口唇是热的……湿润的滑腻的满含着欲望的，让他一触到便难以罢休。  
他记得……他记得的太多了。只是……在一起？这究竟是什么意思？  
他们好像很早就在一起了。一起吃早饭，一起溜小熊，一起看电影一起听歌剧一起去酒吧……甚至一起睡觉。是的，这当然有，甚至在一张床上，盖着一条毯子——卡特后来来叫他们出发时都被这情景吓了一跳，哈罗德呻吟一声，表示为了自己的后背以后再也不要为工作隐藏在这种廉价小旅馆了，而他自己打了个哈欠，觉得还是有些缺觉。如果说“在一起”是一种物理状态，那这早就发生了。但这不够。这当然不够。  
或许“在一起”是第一次上床？  
他记得那时的场景，他和哈罗德在他的公寓里休息，然后他突然拥住了他，亲吻他揉搓他推搡他，直到他躺在自己的床上，衣衫不整，面色赤红。他记得那后面的事是如何曼妙，两个人的身体联系起来是如何快乐，无法用言语描述。还记得最后哈罗德是怎么蜷在他怀里，困得眼睛都睁不开了却还试图拉紧被子，把两个人裹得更紧一些。那真的很好，即使筋骨都变得那么疲惫睡意一阵阵袭来还是那么好。那就像是夺得了全世界，从此再也没有什么让他希求，再也没有什么能阻止他畅快地欢笑。那真是太好了。  
他记得哈罗德在他臂间醒来的样子，没有眼镜的哈罗德看起来生动了点，但还是很好看。他知道单纯的“好看”描摹不出什么景象来，但他就喜欢用这种字眼，那是他试图描述哈罗德的外貌时想到的第一个词，模模糊糊的，却那么惹人喜爱。他可以大言不惭地说他交过的女朋友每个都是艳丽非凡，但是哈罗德他才真心觉得好看。偶尔他的翻身惊醒了哈罗德，后者会无声地把他揽在怀里，用下巴固定好了再继续睡。其实他也醒了，但是他喜欢哈罗德这种自觉的行动，就像是习惯或是本能，没有一点犹豫。  
“在一起”是第一次约会吗？约翰侧了侧头，他完全记得第一次约会是什么样的。那天他做完了工作回到图书馆，哈罗德煞有介事地穿了件新西装，身上沐浴液的香气证明他还洗了澡，扣眼里插了朵花就准备和他一起去吃饭。他很确定自己在外面一天必然是一身臭汗，坐在餐厅里，侍者从他身边经过都让他忐忑不安。哈罗德发现气氛确实不对便带着他离开了餐厅，两个人在路边各点了一个三明治，等餐的时候都熏了一身的油烟味儿，一半是培根一半是鸡胸。他看着哈罗德突然大笑了起来，不知道为什么彼此都这么别别扭扭的。最后三明治终于好了，他揽着哈罗德坐在长椅上，夏天的晚上倒是难得的清凉，手里的食物再热也不让人生厌。哈罗德吃了一口三明治，约翰伸长了双腿靠在他身上，问他一会儿去哪。他想了想，去打保龄球吧。  
后来和肖说起来的时候肖的肚皮都要笑破了，她怎么也想不到两个为约会紧张了一天的人，最后会选择一块儿打保龄球。但是到后来就好了。高级餐厅，夜总会的会员日或是街头小餐馆的夜场——那种紧张再也没有出现过。  
回到那个问题上来。嘿，他为什么要想这个问题？  
昨天他撞见肖根二人接吻，堵在路上难舍难分。“你们俩什么时候在一起了？”他问，“嗯~你和哈利是什么时候在一起的呢？”根反问道。他愣住了，他还真没想过这个问题。  
那么……是不是第一次说“我爱你”的时候呢？  
这个……他想不起来了。他们说过这句话吗？“我爱你”？  
他以为自己记性还挺好的。“我爱你”，这么重要的一句话，他会忘掉吗？  
“里瑟先生？”  
他真的忘了？那可是“我爱你”啊！  
“里瑟先生！”  
约翰清醒了过来，哈罗德站在他面前，一瞬间他甚至不知道为什么哈罗德会出现在这里，或者他之前在说什么。  
“你今天变得很沉默。”哈罗德说，“发生了什么？”  
他盯着他，黑框眼镜，温柔的眼神，好看的青色领带——一切都和平时没有两样。  
“哈罗德，我爱你。”

“在一起”这件事，估计是发生后很久才会意识到的吧。


End file.
